


The Sweat of My Skin

by Human_Wendigo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, DOLCE, Dominant Hannibal, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanni is rough, Hard Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sassy Will Graham, Season 3 episode 6, Sex, Slow Build, Smut, This whole thing is just sexy time with Hanni and Will, Top Hannibal Lecter, Uffizi Gallery, Will Graham is a Tease, Will is a cheeky boi, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Wendigo/pseuds/Human_Wendigo
Summary: Will doesn't try to stab Hanni after they meet up at the Uffizi Gallery, and Hanni doesn't try to cut open Will's head. Instead, they get through their past difficulties by fucking each other senseless. Well, Hannibal fucks Will senseless and Will absolutely loves it.





	The Sweat of My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and oddly enough I'm a bit of a prude, but here you go. 
> 
> Also, I don't like dirty talk, so there is no dirty talk.
> 
> (If you want to get straight into the porn, skip the first bit)

Footsteps tapped behind the former-psychiatrist, alerting him of the presence of one he knew all too well. Slow and cautious, but curious like a mouse, pecking at a trap of obscured metal. A shifting of weight and a wavering balance. Will Graham was injured.

The lingering scent of dried blood curdled Hannibal’s nose and he gave a taut smile as Will Graham slid down beside him. A reunification of a once opposing couple, signed by a treaty of a glimmering smile. The two held a stare, not a moment too short, nor a moment too long. Disciplined but indulgent.

It was almost too good to be true, and Hannibal wondered if he was hallucinating, but promptly decided then and there, that he did not care. Will had followed the winding string of the labyrinth, and Hannibal was ready to welcome him. Yet, its feeling of surrealism unnerved the doctor and he regarded Will with passionate eyes. His aura was more than Hannibal could possibly bear.

“If I saw you every day, forever, Will, I would remember this time.” Hannibal uttered, his voice even and thin; hypocritical of his elation within.

A small chuckle and an alluring stare were given as a reward. “Strange seeing you here in front of me. I’ve been staring at after-images of you in places you haven’t been in years.”

The memories of his Mind Palace proved worthy of an after-image, its eerie but accurate representation was enough for the cannibal. Yet, some memories needed removing. Well, some _people_ needed removing – those in acquaintance and that of the unspeakably rude, Mason Verger.

“To market, to market, to buy a fat pig. Home again, home again, jiggity-jig.” Hannibal responded, earning another chuckle from the smaller man.

Will’s connection to Mason Verger was a clean line, smooth and transparent. The empath would never sell out the psychiatrist – it would be impersonal – and Will was all about personal when it came to Hannibal.

“I wanted to understand you, before I laid eyes on you again.” A moment of sombre that lasted but a second passed between them. “I needed it to be clear what I was seeing.”

Sudden clarity buzzed between them, electrifying the air with an intense spark of connection. Will could see him now, clearer than ever, despite there being no words of blunt honestly. It was unnecessary, unwanted, and if they were to forgive – then they would have to let go of the hurt.

Hannibal gazed upon the man whose eyes reflected his own. “Where does the difference between the past and the future come from? 

“Mine? Before you and after you.”

Hannibal relished at the thought. Marked, Will was, by no other hand than his own, and it was spectacular. The empath trembled with a glowering radiance that made Hannibal breath catch. Will’s powerful aura beckoned Hannibal to mark himself upon Will’s skin, his neck, his chest, his quivering thighs, and he wondered if Will would struggle. Would Will succumb in the hands of his own? Or struggle like he had for so many years? Hannibal would want Will to submit, but, spontaneous submission was far more exciting than instant pliancy.

“You and I have, begun to blur.”

Hannibal stilled. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Will clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, but as he looked upon Hannibal, there was no hint of anger. “Every crime of yours, feels like one I’m guilty of.”

“And I ask again, is that such a bad thing?”

The empath breathed in deeply and stared at Hannibal for a moment before responding. “I hate it,” he said, tracing his lips with his tongue in a non-provocative way, coating his lips with a thin sheen of saliva.

Hannibal’s breath caught at the sight nonetheless. “You delight in wickedness, and then berate yourself for the delight.”

“You delight; I tolerate.”

“You tolerate in your delight, Will. I’d have thought you’d be in tune with your own wickedness by now, why else would you have come to see me?”

Lowering his voice, Will leant in closer to Hannibal, whose breath caught momentarily. “If I can see you, you can see me, and I wonder, whether either of us can survive separation.”

 

-

 

The door clicked shut behind Will and he followed Hannibal into the house, impressed by its elegant, yet homey style. It was comfortable, yet "abandonable", and Will hoped he wouldn’t have to abandon such a place. It mirrored the psychiatrist and all he stood for, its aesthetic pleasures complimenting its practical uses, inviting Will to explore further. So, he did, stepping through from the lowered foyer, and walked his way across the shiny marble and into the living room.

Hannibal took his time pouring the two men drinks, allowing the empath to explore the home he had borrowed without permission. His eyes tracked Will, following his every movement, in tune with every breath and shift. Hannibal was still uneasy, anxious and cautious – and yet, part of him didn’t care. Will was with him now, and that was all that mattered.

“So, this is your bubble in which you obscure yourself in?” Will asked, glancing towards the doctor.

“A temporary bubble, I borrowed it.” Hannibal answered.

“Without permission?”

“How else?”

Will gave a small chuckle that sounded more like a scoff than anything else. He watched as Hannibal made his way closer and accepted the drink that was held out to him. “You scurry and you hide, yet you are in more control than you ever have been. What do you see in the future?” Will asked, raising the glass to his lips and took a generous sip.

“All I see is you.” Hannibal told him, his guttural voice resonating throughout the room.

Will sucked in a breath, slightly shaken by the doctor’s blatant honesty. “Do you see me as I am right now, or as a blind participant in your game?”

He took another sip as Hannibal pondered, and stepped closer to the doctor to close the cold gap in which filled the space around them. He was suddenly feeling very hot, yet his body yearned for more warmth, and he wondered if Hannibal had slipped something in his drink.

“I see you as you are, but blind in a whole different way.” Hannibal whispered deeply, closing the gap between the two of them so that their chests almost touched.

Will’s breath hitched and he tensed as the psychiatrist loomed over him. It was hard not to feel intimidated, but at the same time he welcomed the intimidation. It was almost comforting to see that Hannibal had not changed, despite the change that had altered their course of fate completely. But Will was stubborn, and he would not play Hannibal's way.

Turning away from the doctor, he moved to the window, leaving Hannibal standing alone feeling slightly dejected. He gave a small glance over his shoulder and silently willed Hannibal to follow, and much to his satisfaction, he did.

His shoulder brushed against the heavy curtains that were pushed to the side, and he stared down upon the darkening streets. The doctor’s presence soon engulfed the space behind him, and he held his head higher as the taller man crept closer and closer. The psychiatrist snaked his arm around the empath and drew the glass away, releasing it from Will’s grasp and set both of their drinks on the petite table beside them.

“Are you playing, Will?” Hannibal asked him, pressing his hard chest against the empath’s back in a swift movement to assert dominance.

The smaller man let out a drawn-out sigh but made no move to push Hannibal off. He liked the contact, and although it was laced with an intimate tension, Will couldn’t help but want more. He gave the doctor a cheeky grin before attempting to move away, but Hannibal gripped his waist and held him in place.

Before Will could come up with a cheeky retort, hands snaked across his torso, feeling his chest over the shirt and he held his breath. He glanced down at the strong hands that gripped him tight and he shifted against the doctor’s chest. Hair tickled his face and Hannibal’s nose was then buried in the crook of his neck, smelling the sweet smell of Will. It was almost barbaric, well, barbaric for Hannibal who was usually so much in control. Now, it was almost like one wrong move and the psychiatrist would eat him alive – literally.

Will shivered, his body feeling even hotter against the rough contact and he bit his lip as the doctor’s lips grazed against his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving Hannibal easier access. Taking the hint, Hannibal clasped his mouth on the hot skin that yearned for his touch and Will gasped as a gentle ripple of bliss shot from his neck straight to his groin.

“Hann-” Will began, but before he could continue, a sharp pain sprung directly from the area in which Hannibal had been sucking. He jerked minutely, mainly from shock, but didn’t make a move to stop him. He liked it, it was almost like a branding – a direct marking to show their connection – and Will wanted to do the exact same to Hannibal. Although, he knew Hannibal would never allow such a thing, and he knew he would have to wait.

“Do not speak.” The cannibal whispered to him firmly, and suddenly Will was being drawn away from the window and pushed down onto the sofa. Everything had been slow and sensual, but a sudden rush of urgency coursed through Will and he needed more. Something had definitely been in his drink.

As if to mimic Will’s feeling of urgency, Hannibal pounced on the smaller man, crashing their lips together in an ungraceful manner. It was rough and strong, but it soon melted into a deep, enriching kiss that melted Will’s bones. However, Will wasn’t too keen on being dominated and promptly took control of the kiss, leaning up and grabbing Hannibal by the shoulders.

Almost like they were fighting, Hannibal snatched Will’s hands away and pressed the empath into the sofa, grinding their hips together and earning a soft gasp from the smaller man. Sparks flew behind Will’s eyes and the wet tongue, coupled with the electrifying friction made turned Will’s body into a hard furnace.

Hannibal broke the kiss and breathed in the sweaty scent of an aroused Will and a swell of pride blossomed within him. He had made Will this way. He had.

Will gave a small shiver as Hannibal released one of his arms and slid it down his torso, gasping and arching off the sofa as the psychiatrist cupped and squeezed his clothed erection. He writhed under the attention and pressed up into the palm, seeking more friction until he couldn’t take it anymore. Using his free hand, he shoved the psychiatrist off, who looked momentarily shocked before Will began hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

Unwilling to wait, Hannibal gripped Will’s shirt and yanked it off and tossed it aside before roaming his hands across the empath’s bare chest. Will gave a small, breathless groan of approval and Hannibal reconnected their bodies after removing his own shirt in haste. 

Will clawed at his back as Hannibal leant over him, lapping up the small beads of sweat that formed across Will’s chest, and he gasped loudly when the doctor turned his attention to his perk nipples. Will’s back arched and he threaded his fingers through the psychiatrist’s hair, his body buzzing with a thousand horny butterflies. He needed _more_.

The massaging pressure on his clothed erection wasn’t enough and Will gave a dissatisfied groan. Noticing Will’s predicament, Hannibal skilfully unbuckled his belt and tore off his trousers and underwear before clasping his hands around Will’s hardness.

Giving a breathless moan, Will’s body trembled as a pulsating pleasure coursed throughout his body from the simple contact. Hannibal moved Will so that he lay eagle-spread across the sofa, with himself positioned between the empath’s legs. He stroked the tender flesh of Will’s thighs and Will reached up to grab at Hannibal. He pushed Will’s hand aside, but they came back anyway, pushing and pulling, unsure of what to do, but needing to do something. Hannibal gripped Will’s arms and pinned them above his head and leant in close. “Do you need me to tie you up?”

“No.”

But Hannibal did so anyway. Will shifted as Hannibal moved over him and licked his lips in anticipation as the doctor undid his belt, and before he knew it his hands were clasped together, held above his head with sturdy leather. Then, without warning, the psychiatrist wrapped his tie around Will’s face, obscuring his vision and rendering him sightless.

Will squirmed, unsure whether or not he liked it, but Hannibal’s strong hands soothed him through his moment of questionable discomfort and soon, the pleasure returned.

Suddenly an intense spark of bliss washed over him as Hannibal engulfed his length, swallowing Will down without so much as a by-your-leave. Will moaned, his voice escaping him, and he threw his head back against the sofa as pulses of pleasure resonated throughout his body.

Before a gradual pace of Hannibal sucking Will began, a momentary pause occurred in regard to Hannibal’s mouth and a click of a bottle could be heard. Before Will could question him, Hannibal returned his endeavours and sucked, hard, and Will let out another vocal moan.

Then, a gentle pressure pressed up against Will’s behind and he stiffened. The sucking had ceased and Will let out an incomprehensible groan of confusion before a finger was suddenly pushed into him, gliding effortlessly through the tight ring of muscle. He squirmed under the attention and the finger remained still inside him, leaving Will feeling rather uncomfortable.

Then, Hannibal’s mouth returned to Will’s throbbing length and the singular finger began to move. Will squirmed mildly at the conflicting sensations and he groaned loudly, unsure of what he was feeling. The foreign feeling of a well-lubricated finger inside of him, topped off with a wet mouth that was engulfing his hardness was terrifyingly arousing, and Will breathed in deeply at the sensations.

Not before long, Will had three fingers working inside him, stretching and probing within. It felt uncomfortable and impossibly big. Just as he was about to tell Hannibal to stop, those magic fingers pressed up against a bundle of nerves and Will broke apart, crying out in bliss as an intense wave of mortifying pleasure wrecked through his body.

His heels dug into the sides of the sofa and his body shook from the electrifying buzz, but before he could catch his breath, those fingers pressed into him again and again and again. They circled and massaged his sensitive prostate, reducing Will to a whining, bubbling mess.

A tight knot began to pool at the base of his stomach and his toes curled as he shook apart from the overwhelming pressure; but before he could come the pressure stopped. Groaning weakly in confusion, there was a shuffling above him and a moment later something far hotter and larger than those fingers pressed up against his backside.

Will stiffened, desperately wanting to tear off the blindfold, but his arms were still tightly bound. A hand was placed on his lower stomach in an attempt to get him to relax, and oddly enough it worked. The pressure began to increase, and the head of Hannibal’s length breeched through Will before sliding in dramatically slow. Will groaned at the sudden discomfort and was surprised at how easily it had slid in, but before he could think, Hannibal began to move.

Hands gripped Will’s hips and the psychiatrist gave a few experimental thrusts before picking up the pace. Hannibal throbbed within him, his hardness dragging in and out, drawing out breathless moans from the oddly blissful friction. The doctor shifted above him and pressed in deeper before pulling away and thrusting harder than before, directly into Will’s prostate.

Arching off the sofa, Will screamed a cry of pleasure and threw back his head as Hannibal began a relentless pace, hitting his sweet-spot inside Will over and over again. In time with his thrusts, Will let out a chorus of breathy moans that increased in volume every time Hannibal pounded into him harder than before.

It was achingly dissatisfying yet being the most satisfying thing he had ever felt. The pooling between his hips returned and his moans became faster and more breathless and after a few more well-aimed thrusts at his prostate, Will came with a yell.

White sparked behind his eyes and his body wandered in a pool of ecstasy, leaving Will boneless and weak once it had subsided. Faintly, in the distance, he heard a small grunt from far away and soon, welcoming sleep enveloped him with soothing arms, and he was out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] Huh, I didn't realise how many views Hannibal porn actually gets wOW


End file.
